


No Rest for the Wicked

by eriah211



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Caring, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: A short scene set after the season 1 finale. James Delaney can only ignore his injuries for so long and then...





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild spoilers for the season finale.  
> Betaed by the wonderful fififolle, who is always there to give me a hand no matter what I try to write.

Dumbarton’s laudanum eventually wore off and he couldn’t ignore the pain any longer.

James left the ship in Atticus’ hands and went below deck to find a corner where he could lie down for a while. Sleeping was out of the question, because he knew the dead wouldn’t leave him alone, but at least he could rest his aching body while they sang to him.

Soon the pain got worse and the dead grow bolder. In his condition he wasn’t strong enough to push them away so they stood there accusing him, poking at him with bony fingers and eyes full of hatred.

James tried closing his eyes to escape from them, but even if he managed to muffle the noise in his head somewhat, it wasn’t long until Salish found him. She would always find him and drag him to that river with her.

Water surrounded him, as she pushed him under mercilessly. James tried to escape from her iron-like grip, but her will was as determined in death as it had been in life and all he could do was struggle helplessly.

When his lungs felt like they were about to explode, her spell was somehow broken and James surfaced to the feeling of a cool cloth on his forehead and a cold, gentle hand on his arm.

James didn’t need to open his eyes to know who had helped him escape from Salish’s grasp so he didn’t.

“You’re safe, James,” Godfrey said softly. “You don’t have to worry.”

James grunted as he tried to focus on those words to keep the dead at bay.

“You’re safe and you’re free,” Godfrey repeated soothingly.”And we all are going to be fine.”

And in moments like that James wished he could simply believe it.

 

-End-


End file.
